


Adjusting

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Body Swap, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Bodyswap fic, involving Alec, Eliot, and Parker. <br/>Disclaimer: Just a fangirl. Nothing more. No money made. No harm, no foul. I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Leverage, OT3 or team, Hardison is in Parker's body, Eliot is in Hardison's body, and Parker is in Eliot's body (and she keeps playing with it).

"Parker, will you stop that?" Eliot snapped, but in Hardison's voice, it came out as a high-pitched whine rather than his usual growl. 

"What?" Parker jerked her eyes up. So strange to see her twitches in his own body. Eliot had a harder time looking at her - him - her - than at Hardison. The idiot just kept grinning and poking himself in the boob. 

"I feel strong!" he said, in Parker's voice. 

Eliot rolled his - Hardison's - eyes. "Parker. I mean it. Stop adjusting yourself!" 

Parker reached down and grabbed her - his - crotch. Again. For the _nth_ time. "How do you get anything done with this thing in the way, Eliot?" 

"Oh, baby, you know," Hardison's expression went into some lascivious parody on Parker's face. "We could test that thing out." 

"You," Eliot took two steps - okay, height could come in handy - across the room and snatched the front of Hardison's shirt. "You stay the hell away from my body!" Whirling around, he pointed at Parker. "And you stop playing with me! It!"

Parker's pout spoke volumes. "Aww, Eliot, I just wanna take it for a test drive."


End file.
